camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.10
NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * All animated objects in zones (like the bandit fires) should now animate correctly. * Figures now support all six faces across two geometries. With the 8 hair choices, this gives us about 100 choices per figure. * Monsters should now hold two handed weapons and bows correctly when idle (out of combat). * Right click on top of screen no longer clears summary window. * NPC Quest interaction text is now saved when you reclick on the same NPC. It's also not so twitchy - you can move around a little and it won't disappear. * Nighttime has been shortened. Now there should be much more daylight than darkness. * Purchasing and selling to merchants now correctly updates coins in shop window. * /ASSIST command has been implemented and should now work. If you /ASSIST you should assume the target of the person you are assisting. * Pet health bar should update correctly even when pet is healing. * You can no longer jump while sitting. * New key added for sitting. You must configure it in the keyboard configuration. * Last mouselook setting is saved between sessions and when zoning. * Last torch setting is saved between sessions and when zoning. * Gravestones have been added for all three realms. Each has a realm symbol on it, so no longer will other realms see the gravestone with the Albion Grail. * Names are now hidden from players in other realms. They should see you only as your race and class like "Highlander Mercenary" * Experience bar should no longer blank out after death. * /HELP command now shows help system. * A new tutorial system has now been implemented, and will be fleshed out over the next few weeks. When you create a new character, dialog boxes will pop up from time to time explaining how the game works, and gives advice on what to do, how to set up your interface, fight monsters, and other essential information. * Weapons now show whether they are one or two handed when right clicked on. * Rainstorms now vary from nothing (just cloudy) to full intensity. Basically, you'll get a cloudy storm 25% of the time, a full intensity storm 25% of the time and something in between the other half of the time. * You can no longer jump into the corner of an object (like a keep or a castle) and "climb" the wall. * Rain splashes are no longer affected by the torch (there was a bug where splashes would become more opaque when the torch was on). * Bolts and Arrows are now grayed out properly in stores when the player doesn't have the ability to use the proper bow type. * Midgard has been brightened a bit - there were many player complaints that it was simply too dark. Let us know if this change addresses that complaint. * The camera for shorter figures (i.e. Lurikeen, Kobolds) can no longer be lowered into the ground. * You can now properly cancel buffs by shift-right-clicking on the effect. * Page by page scrolling in chat has been implemented (used to be hard coded to 5 lines per pageup/pagedown). * Magic items now show proper condition/quality/durability. * The BONUS field is now shown for all armor, weapons, items, etc in the summary window. * More resolutions are now supported - we've added 1280x1024 and 1600x1200 to the options. * Client now properly prints "side" for side attacking styles (used to be left/right). * Text when sitting now instructs the user that he can use /STAND or can move to stand. * Trainers now properly autopopup the SKILLS window (not the stats window). * There was a bug where when you stood and casted quickly, you received the message "You can't cast while sitting!" - this has been fixed. * Craft window no longer says "Making: Nothing" * Saves now automatically occur once per 15 minutes instead of once per 30 minutes. * Spaces are no longer allowed in a player's last name. * No more brown rectangle when entering the game. * Loading dots are now displayed on the entry Camelot title screen as the initial resources are loaded. * You can now say the keyword "TASK" or "HELP" to get a task. * If your inventory is full and you kill a monster that "gives" you a quest object, that object will no longer disappear into thin air. It will appear on the ground, and be set to be owned by you. * You now get a dialog box prompting you if you want to be resurrected, if a cleric/healer character attempts to resurrect you. * We had problems with monsters that would never give up chasing you. This has been fixed; monsters now have a maximum amount of time they will chase you without either hitting you or being hit by you. Once this timer expires, they will turn and go home. * A warning is printed that you are encumbered when you try to move while encumbered. * A dialog has been added to the NPC constitution point healer. It will now tell you how much constitution costs, and asks you if you want to purchase them. * You are now prompted with a dialog box when you leave a guild. * Pulsing spells no longer print messages. You still see their icon, though -- you won't get spammed any more with their text printing. * There were some problems with trading items with other players while simultaneously crafting. These have been fixed. * /BIND command now prints your bindpoint (region/zone name) if you are not within a bindable area . * Pets now move at the same speed as a the rest of the group when a speed song is in effect. * You can no longer interact with an NPC when they are in combat. WORLD NOTES * Frontier Keep doors are now set up correctly for siege warfare: Gates now change ownership when the keep is taken. * Additional Siege Vendors added to the "Merchant Keeps" in the frontier zones. * Additional level 4-8 monsters added to hills above Haggerfel in Midgard. CRAFTING SYSTEM NOTES * Albion armorcrafters can now make Studded Leather similar to the other two realms. * Now, through fletching, bows have been set up properly based on the information from the patch on Friday. Ignore any previous patch messages regarding arrows. * Lots of little bug fixes. Category:Patch Notes Category:BETA Versions